I see it now
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Just a random jack and Sharon story with a lot of shandy (:


He couldn't believe that he was standing in the same room with his ex wife but yet here he was. He really hadn't expected an invitation to their daughter's wedding especially after his last encounter with Sharon when he intentionally pushed her buttons about her relationship with Andy,and in her sweetest Darth Raydor voice she told him to " _Go to hell_ " he had to admit Andy was rubbing off on her. He found it quite funny.

He really didn't have a problem with it but her flaunting her relationship with Andy in front him made him slightly irritated, but he really couldn't blame her for it he had basically been putting her through the ringer the last few months he was happy that she was finally happy. He was standing next to the bar watching everyone having a good time he couldn't believe his little girl had gotten married. It seem like just yesterday she was taking her first steps now she's off getting married. He was beyond happy for Emily she looked just like her mother in her wedding dress he thought back to when he and Sharon were married it was a wonderful day and a happy one. Which was few and far between for them. He hadn't spoken to Sharon since he arrived for the wedding she seem to be avoiding him. He had been watching her with Andy and he was itching for a drink but he promised his daughter he wouldn't drink and he was trying to keep his word.

He was lost in his thoughts and his soda he was drinking when Sharon walked up to the bar, as she waited for her drinks she noticed him standing there lost in thought. She gently touched his arm as he turned to face her he was caught off guard she was smiling at him as he stood there staring at her. He noticed her beautiful green eyes. After a few seconds she spoke , "Hi , Jack, how are you doing?" he looked at her taking in sight of the beautiful woman standing before him. She looked amazing, he couldn't help but watch her. "Hi,sharon," It's good to see you again, it's been a while. How am I doing? Well I get by somehow you sure look good since your new love came in your life. She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Jack." She felt her cheeks turning red. " I hope you are having a good time?" Yeah, I am. "You look amazing, green is a wonderful color on you. After a few minutes of awkward silence the bartender walked over with her glass of wine and cranberry and soda. "Well, I'm glad you are jack I will see you before the newlyweds leave." He watched her as she walked back to the table as she sat down and moved closer to Andy gently kissing and running her fingers up and down his arm as she lay her hand on top of his as they watched the party. He couldn't help but watch them they looked so lost in each other like no one else around.

He saw her lean into him and whisper something into Andy's ear, he looked up and saw jack standing at the bar. Jack had been watching this and sat his soda down and started to walk away when Andy called his name"Jack" " _this isn't going to end well," he thought to himself._

 _A_ s Andy walked toward him, "You are going to stay for the father/daughter dance right?" Jack hadn't thought about that. He looked at Andy , "She isn't going to want to dance with me not when she's got you." Andy rolled his eyes, "Don't go feeling sorry for yourself you idiot," She is your daughter and despite what you may think she does love you."

Sharon had been watching the exchange and made her way to where the two men were standing.. As she reached them Andy saw her coming and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "Everything ok here?" She asked puzzled. Andy looked down at her, "yes ma'am just talking to my old friend here." he righted his grip on her waist. She laid her hand on his chest. "Jack you aren't leaving now are you?" Thought you would stay for the father/daughter dance. Just as he was about to say no Emily walked up to them. "Hi, dad" you aren't leaving now are you?" He could see the hurt on her face and the disappointment on his little girl's face. He hugged her as he kissed her forehead. "No, my girl I'm not." I was just talking to your mother and Andy" "Good". You still have to dance with me." Emily walked over and gave her mother and her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and hugged them both before returning to the reception. Andy looked at Sharon and back at jack "how about we go back to the party now?" Sharon smiled at him, sounds good to me." they left him standing there watching them as they walked away. He was greatly surprised that Emily could dance she must have gotten that part from her mother. After the father daughter dance he sat at the his table watching everyone dancing and having good time.

He watched Sharon dancing with Andy. He thought to himself,

 _Oh, I never saw that look in her eyes before and I never had her hold me that tight  
And I never saw her dance with her feet off the ground. but I see it now  
The noticed her dancing so close to andy she never looked more beautiful he had to admit  
Letting go has been so hard on him but as he sat there, it' was becoming clear to him what Andy really meant to her, The way she looked at him, it wasn't a mystery, that Andy was all that he couldn't be and that was a lover and a friend to her. _

As he watched them dance the night away he realized that she had truly found someone that she was madly in love with. Despite how he felt he was honestly happy for Sharon she was finally living the life that she deserved,the one he couldn't give her.

Several hours later the newlyweds had gone to start their wedding night and as they all left the reception hall, he stopped Sharon, "hey thank you for inviting my to Emily's wedding." She stared at him processing what he said . "Jack, you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't keep you from your own daughter's wedding, "I'm not that cold hearted." Andy had walked up on the tail end of her statement. "Uh everything ok?" He asked as he held Sharon's hand. "Yes,sweetheart" we are all good here. Jack looked at them as he started to say something else but thought better of it. " I know you aren't Sharon," "If anyone has been cold hearted it's been me." With his final words he left them standing there speechless.. It didn't have to say anything else. She was happy and he was happy for her she deserved that and so much more that he couldn't give her anymore.. the way he saw it the better man won her and her heart…

{The end}


End file.
